Friends Forever
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: After the Pokepuff competiton with Millie, Serena begins to question herself if she's good enough for Ash and her friends. Hint of Amourshipping.


**Friends Forever**

**Hey guys, I'm baaaack! I know I said my last one was my last amourshipping fanfic, but after yesterday's episode I have to do this fanfic for Ash and Serena. So here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

"Alright off to the next gym!" Ash exclaimed. After supporting Serena in the Pokepuffs completion despite falling short they were all happy for her. But Serena her mind was thinking on what Millie said to her before they left.

_"__If you are going to idle yourself, I am going to take Ash. You better be ready for it." _

_What if she's right? _Thought Serena. _What if Millie takes Ash for herself and Ash likes her even more then me? _

"Hey Serena you okay?" Asked Ash interrupting Serena's thoughts.

"Yeah, Ash I'm okay." Lied Serena even though she wasn't which made Ash frown a bit knowing something was wrong with his childhood friend. As they arrived at the next town, they all went to the Pokémon Center to get their Pokémon check on. While they were waiting Ash saw Serena sitting down looking sad. Ash decided to see what was wrong with her.

"Serena are you sure you're okay, you're looking a bit sad." He said as Serena looked up at him in surprise.

"Ash I told you earlier, I'm fine." She said which earned a disapproving look from Ash.

"Serena you can't fool me, now tell me what's wrong." Ash said crossing his arms. Serena just sighed knowing she couldn't hold her feelings back anymore.

"Kay Ash, you win." She said. "Ash, you would leave me for someone else would you?" she asked as Ash was befuddled by her question.

"What do you mean Serena?" Ash asked.

"I mean would you leave me for another friend who was better than me." She said as Ash understood the question.

"Is this about that girl from the Pokepuff contest?" Ash asked as Serena gasped.

"How did you know?" Serena asked.

"Because I saw the way you were acting every time Millie did something more impressive then you, you get mad at her. Serena you aren't jealous of her are you?" Ash asked as Serena looked down and clinched her skirt.

"Maybe, a little, YES!" she yelled as she suddenly began to cry as Ash gave her a hug.

"Serena why are you jealous of her?" Ash asked helping the honey-blond girl wiping away some of her tears.

"Because I saw how you and the others enjoyed her Pokepuffs that I was worried that she might do other things that were better than me and would leave me for her especially you." She said which surprised Ash. After all this time he thought it was just a rivalry going to see who could make the best pokepuffs when in truth it was about him, Clemont and Bonnie leaving Serena for another person they just met.

"Serena, we aren't going to leave you for anybody especially me." He said as Serena stopped crying and looked up at him.

"R-really?" She said as she wiped away her tears.

"Yes, look I admit Millie is good at making Pokepuffs but your good at making Pokepuffs and lots of other things too. Being an older sister to Bonnie, cooking sweets, cheering me on in my gym battles and helping me remember that you were my best friend from our child hood." He then helped her stand up and took her hands into his which made her blush. "Serena just remember I'll always be your best friend forever." He said which made Serena smile.

"Thanks Ash." Serena said as they heard the chime that their Pokémon's checkups were done and went off to pick them up.

**I really hope the writers for the show are making Millie a recurring/rival character instead of a COTD. Because when they came out with the images for this episode a lot of people were excited to see a possible 'love' rival for Serena including me. So I really hope Millie comes back for another episode in the future meaning this would be the first episode in the XY series to introduce a rival for one of its main characters because this is the longest time we had for introducing a rival. So what are your thoughts about all this? Leave a comment in the reivews and I'll see you next time.**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
